


Meet Your Father

by LotharWinchester



Series: Give Me the Truth [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst and Feels, Arthur shirtless with a baby does things to me, Arthur tries to patch things over, Dirty Talk, I tried not to make it feely but it happened, M/M, More tags to be added, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Transgender Sole Survivor, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hopes of getting off the Prydwen as quickly as possible don't go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aboard the Prydwen

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who commented on the first fic of this series. I was originally going to leave it a one shot but then I decided to make a sequel. 
> 
> I get nervous writing with my NLD, in the sense that it's hard for me to type out what i'm really trying to get across. ( see the intro note to Who are You? for a further explanation)
> 
> I broke this up into a few chapters since it seemed like a bunch to digest at once.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout 4, Bethesda does.

Aiden sighed as he boarded the Prydwen.  The airship hadn’t felt the same after Danse’s banishment. Well, execution according to all of the Brotherhood files.  Scribe Haylen had stopped acknowledging his presence unless she was absolutely required to. He desperately wanted to tell her that Danse was alive and well in Sanctuary Hills but he had a strong feeling she would defect from the Brotherhood if he did.

 He checked the vitals of his suit for the thousandth time since he got on the vertibird and cleared his throat at the two perfect readings displayed on his helmet’s field of vision.  Octavia had slept the entire trip and he hoped she would until they were returned safely to the ground.

“Paladin.” Aiden’s new rank ringed painfully in his ears with each passing person that said it. It was Danse’s rank, not his. He nodded and continued to the command deck to receive his next set of orders. 

Arthur stood with his hands clasped tightly behind his back. He only glanced over his shoulder when Aiden approached.

“Ready to receive my next orders, Sir.” The blond tried to keep an ounce of respect in his tone.  He almost cringed as Octavia shifted slightly against his chest in her portion of his power armor.

“I need you to complete the task Proctor Ingram assigned you.” Aiden’s fingers clenched when he heard Arthur’s voice.  “Months ago.”

“Yes Sir.” He kept his response short. He was too busy staring at the bags that had formed underneath Arthur’s now dulled blue eyes and his unkempt beard.  

“You’re dismiss-” Arthur stopped mid-sentence and dragged his hand down his beard.  Octavia had cooed loudly in Aiden’s power armor. “Paladin, what was that?”

Aiden swallowed thickly as he disengaged the armor.  Inside his torso piece, Octavia had a little cubby to sleep soundly while still being protected.  He gently coaxed her into a pink bunny blanket Dogmeat had found on the way to Goodneighbor. Aiden had cleaned it up, of course, since then and sewed some of the tears.  Octavia smiled at him with a gummy mouth, oblivious to what she had started, and she nibbled on the teething toy Hancock had given her.  

He cradled her in his right arm once he’d secured her blanket and walked around the armor to Arthur.

“Is she..?” Arthur swallowed after his tongue traced his lower lip, “Can I hold her?”

Aiden had prepared a cover story for his absence and Octavia’s presence. He, however, had not expected Arthur to want to hold her.  He nodded and slowly maneuvered Arthur’s left arm in a slight crook before using both hands to place her inside it.

“I found her near Diamond City.” Aiden slipped into his well-practiced lie. “Her father had died protecting her.” He bit his lip as Octavia gently grabbed Arthur’s right index finger in her tiny, chubby hands. “Presumably from the mutants I killed.”

“We had that quadrant cleared months ago.” Arthur’s voice had softened and his eyes had briefly flickered in a way that made Aiden’s gut clench.

  _Almost as if he was showing his true age…_

He hated himself for wanting to tell Arthur the truth because of it.

“ ‘er Father named her Octavia.” Aiden slid his hand into the baby’s compartment and pulled out a torn piece of paper and a bottle. “Found this on him.”

Arthur handed her back to Aiden with some trepidation. Many aboard the Prydwen hadn’t seen an infant in several years, if not several decades.  He read the short note as Aiden tried to feed the now crying baby.

“Shit.” He whispered just as Arthur had folded the note back up. “I guess she really likes you.” Arthur picked up on the inflection in Aiden’s voice. “Could you…?”

Arthur readily took Octavia back into his arms and shifted her so he could hold the now prepped bottle Aiden handed him.  It was a sight the older man could barely come to terms with.

Octavia vigorously sucked on the bottle’s nipple as if she hadn’t been fed four hours earlier. Arthur chuckled at her intense eye contact on the bottle.  Tiny tufts of blonde hair smushed against the sleeve of his coat. “Is it selfish of me to wish she was mine?”

“W…what?” Aiden cringed internally at the gracefulness as it flowed out of his lips. He couldn’t comprehend it. Out of the two options before him so many months ago, he believed Arthur would shift towards him terminating the pregnancy. Not wanting it.

“You were gone for a long time.” The younger man slowly released the breath he had been holding. “And we...” He chuckled softly as he pulled the bottle away from Octavia’s mouth. “I…”

He had seen Arthur this lost for words a handful of times before. The last had been when he’d told the Elder about Shaun’s connection to the Institute after a long period of fucking in Arthur’s room.  The others were after some of their less intense couplings.  “Arthur…”

“The Institute has pushed back against us in recent months.” His eyes faded back to their dull murmur once he handed Octavia back to him. “I’m glad you’re back.”

Aiden couldn’t meet Arthur’s eyes. He waited until he’d situated Octavia in her cubby before Arthur threw a wrench into his plans. “After you see Knight- Captain Cade, I would like to see you back in my quarters, Paladin.”

“Yes, Sir.” He slipped back into the armor and Arthur dismissed him with a wave of his hand.


	2. You're Making it so much Harder, Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely tried to tone down the angst and feels. I think it’s hard for me to write an unapologetic trans!SS because I’ve never had the chance to be out and proud myself. 
> 
> Also tried to makes some smut ( twice, and i'm going to say that the first part might be non-con to some people so i'm warning you now) 
> 
> I also have head cannons that:  
> \- Arthur has rarely said “I love you” and meant it  
> \- wants to have some to love him  
> \- wants to have an heir to the Maxson name  
> -has a hair pulling kink  
> -sometimes enjoys dirty talk  
> \- Has enough upper body strength to fuck someone while he’s standing 
> 
> also please tell me if this chapter is to long! i'll break it up and make this a four chapter fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout 4, Bethesda does.

Knight- Captain Cade had insisted that Aiden could not see Octavia until he’d brought his power armor in for repairs.  The blond grumbled and unwillingly handed his daughter to the man before leaving to drop the armor off as quickly as possible.

When he returned, Scribe Haylen was arguing with Cade over Octavia, who was crying loudly in the med bay.

“She’s scared!” Haylen’s voice grated against his ears, “She needs Aiden here if you’re going to do more tests.”

“She was fine for the Elder.” His bitter voice broke their squabbling.

“The Elder has that effect on women.” Cade’s quick quip drew an angry glare from Haylen and nearly brought Aiden to tears, “My apologies, Paladin. I didn’t mean-”

Aiden shook his head, his hair fell across his face and he quickly raised a hand to swipe it back into place. “Can I take her back now?” He turned to Hayeln “And how did you hear about her?”

“The Brotherhood has no secrets.” He tried not to flinch at those familiar words, “Besides, we haven’t seen a healthy baby aboard the Prydwen in a long time.”

“Is she healthy?” Aiden turned to the doctor.

“Yes, she is.”  Cade smiled at the girl as he shifted her into Aiden’s clothed arms. “Elder Maxson is requesting your presence.”

Haylen scoffed and shook her head, “Are you going to be alright?”

Aiden nodded and snatched his daughter’s belongings from Cade’s desk. He barely contained hi sarcasm. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

* * *

 

Arthur’s room was a little messier than he’d remembered it. Holotapes and physical mission reports cluttered his limited furniture and unclean, empty trays from the mess were stacked neatly beside his desk on the floor.

The crib near his bed, however, was a complete surprise. “How did you..?”

“Teagan found it somewhere in the supplies.” Arthur had taken off his coat and reached out of Octavia. She sniffled against his black leather suit and he frowned, “What happened?” One of his thick thumbs wiped away the tears on Octavia’s chubby cheeks.

“Cade ran some tests on her.”  Aiden tense as he noticed the spare set of clothes on Arthur’s bed. “Arthur, I don’t think I can-”

“I’m not expecting anything like that.” He sighed heavily as he set Octavia in the crib, “They’re there so you can clean up.” He hastily added “If that’s what you want.”

He handed Aiden the set of grey Brotherhood issue clothes he’d left behind all those months ago and knelt down beside the crib to keep an eye on Octavia.

The shower was a welcome relief. Even though he had been wearing his power armor, some of the Commonwealth dirt and debris had worked its way through and stuck to his skin. Once Aiden dried off and slipped into the now slightly tighter clothing, He noticed Arthur’s razor and small scissors were untouched on the small bathroom sink.

_You’re a damn sap. Let him be miserable._

He took both, items many would consider a luxury these days, and headed out to offer Arthur a small trim.

Arthur had kicked off his boots and unclasped the top portion of his leather outfit so his hairy, sculpted chest was in Aiden’s field of vision. His eyes were mostly closed and he acknowledged Aiden with a slight nod. “Is that for me?”

He nodded as Arthur slowly propped himself up, “Thank you.”

Aiden went to work in silence and Arthur, mercifully, kept his eyes shut as the scissors snipped near his neck and then his chin. After a few moments, the older man grunted in success and left the bed to put the items back in the bathroom.

The amount of trust Arthur had put in his hands had not gone unnoticed.  Aiden knew it was one of Arthur’s attempts to try and get him to trust the boy again. To worm his way back into Aiden’s life.

Arthur had pulled his blanket back far enough for Aiden to slip in. He did so without question and tensed as Arthur rested his head on Aiden’s left shoulder.

“What I was trying to say on the bridge was I missed you.” Arthur whispered so he wouldn’t wake Octavia. “I haven’t slept right since the last time you stayed the night.”

Neither of them mentioned it was the night before he’d sent Aiden out to kill Danse. Arthur’s breath tickled the spot Octavia usually rested on and he could tell Arthur felt him swallow hard. 

“Please stay the night.” Arthur rested his arm across Aiden’s chest after he pulled the covers a little higher up.

“Why?” Aiden’s gaze met the flat mohawk on the top of Arthur’s head.  “You made it very clear I was nothing more than another piece of ass.” He wondered how many people had seen this part of Arthur. The only person besides Haylen Aiden could think of was Sarah Lyons. It had probably been years.

Arthur’s arm tensed and he pulled himself up from Aiden’s frame. “What can I do to..”

“Nothing.” Aiden cut him off.  He just wanted this night to be over with.

“I haven’t been with anyone since you left.” Aiden shook his head in disbelief, “I missed you here. With me.”   Arthur had boxed Aiden in by bracing his arms above each of the older man’s shoulders and brought himself over the man’s body. “With the Brotherhood.” His treacherous mouth ghosted along the man’s collarbone and down towards his top surgery scars. “Your holotapes being shoved into communications and broadcasted around the ship so the others could hear them.”  Arthur’s lips gently kissed across both of the sensitive scars, drawing out a low moan from Aiden. “I…” he glanced up from Aiden’s chest. “I thought you were having sex with Danse.”

“What?” Aiden hissed as he shoved Arthur away from his chest. “I can’t fucking believe you thought _I_ cheated on you.”

“You never saw the way he looked at you.” Arthur gently pressed his hand into Aiden’s chest to ease him back to the mattress. “I was jealous. I thought I’d lost you.” His thumbs traced back and forth across the scars as he made his way further south. “I’m not justifying what I did.” His lips dragged along the thin patch of hair that stopped near the waistline of Aiden’s pants. He slipped both of his hands down Aiden’s sides and spread his legs apart.

“Arthur..”  _He’s tricking you. Using you again._

His calloused hands dragged the waist of Aiden’s pants down below his knees and slowly shoved them until they could be kicked off of his ankles.

“The first month you were gone I couldn’t sleep in here.”  Aiden swallowed as Arthur slipped each of Aiden’s now completely bare legs over his shoulders. “And I swore I could still smell you on my coat, it nearly drove me mad.”

“N.. _ahh!_ ” Arthur’s tongue delved between his legs and slowly dragged across his slit. Gods, it had been so long since he’d been touched and Arthur had proved more than once he could use his mouth to do more than bark orders.

Arthur let Aiden squeeze his thighs together around his head while he sped up the pace of his tongue. He moaned as his lips edged closer to a part of Aiden’s body neither of them had really explored in depth.

Years of hormone replacement therapy had increased the size of his clit. Aiden wasn’t ashamed but it was far more sensitive and something Arthur had never seen before. He had steered clear of it unless he’d drag a finger or his thumb across it to trigger a second or a third, strength draining orgasm for Aiden.  Aiden had avoided it when he masturbated before and after he was frozen.

Now he had to bite his arm from screaming as Arthur dragged his tongue across it.

He groaned deeply as Arthur stilled his hips and continued to slide his tongue over.

“Arthur, _oh fuck_.”  He tried to cant his hips as Arthur hummed against his clit. Aiden, too absorbed in the feeling, missed the sound of Arthur’s pants as they thudded to the floor. The raven haired man had taken the engorged clit into his lips and sucked hard while his fingers quickly slid into the well lubricated walls of Aiden’s cunt. 

Aiden cried out hoarsely as he slammed through his first orgasm in over nine months. Arthur groaned against Aiden’s nether lips and roughly fingered him closer to another orgasm.

“Fuck… Shit _fuck_..” Aiden choked as he peaked again. Arthur pulled back and came on Aiden’s stomach.  Arthur grunted as he leaned over to yank the relatively clean rag off of his desk.  He dragged the cloth across his beard and fingers then cleaned Aiden’s stomach.

* * *

 

It was the worst decision he could have made but Aiden met Arthur’s gaze and saw something he thought he’d never see. Arthur was smiling at the sight of him sprawled out on his bed. Arthur stared in awe of the man beneath before the cockiness of his youth flooded his tired features.  

For a moment, Aiden could forget he was the leader of the Brotherhood. He could forget that Arthur was bitter enemies with Shaun and the fact the Brotherhood was, overall, bad for the Commonwealth.

Octavia and her impeccable timing snapped him from his train of thought.  Aiden slowly propped himself up and started to slide closer to the crib. Arthur shook his head and shifted to look into the crib.   He hums as he grabs his pants off the floor. “Has she eaten?”

Aiden only trusted himself enough to nod.  Arthur frowned and looked at the bag the older man had dropped near his doorway. “Cade fed her in the med bay.”

Arthur chuckled and brought the bag back to the side of his bed. “She’s a charmer.”

 _She gets that from you._ “Cade said somethin similar.”  All he wanted was a cigarette and a shot of whiskey. But he knew how sensitive Octavia was to the former, since the smell stuck to his clothes, and hadn’t had one in days.  “It could be a multitude of things that’s upset her.” Something about the way Arthur was staring down at his daughter had let the impromptu child care lesson to escape his lips. “She could be mad we woke her up,” Arthur chuckled “More like you did.” under his breath, much to Aiden’s displeasure, “Or she needs a bath and a change.”

Still gaining movement back in his lower limbs, Aiden slid to the edge of the bed and pulled the crib closer to him. Octavia cried louder at the sound of metal from the crib scraping along the metal floor. “Shhh Baby girl, it’s alright.”  Aiden grunted with effort as he lifted her out of the crib. “Yup, that’s the problem.”

Arthur allowed Aiden to lean on him to gain his balance.  He grabbed the bag and brought it into his bathroom behind Aiden. “I only have a shower.”

“Trust me,” he chuckled as he slid Octavia out of her onesie and diaper Mama Murphy had stitched for her. “I’ve had to give her a bath in worse places.” 

Arthur frowned as Aiden slowly turned on the shower and shielded Octavia’s face from the dull spray.  She cried loudly until the shorter man turned off the water and dried her off. “Come here you little gripper.” He chuckled as he adjusted the straps on a new diaper. Arthur had surprised him by riffling through the bag to grab one. “Thank you.”  Aiden turned his head away and back towards the last strap on the diaper. “I thought you…”

Aiden stared down at Octavia as she shoved her right fist into her mouth and sucked on it. “You’ll be getting teeth soon, I have a feeling.”

He rooted through his travel bag and found the spare dinosaur onesie Piper had given him for getting components for her printing press. Complete with a camo print beanie that reminded him to much of his military days before the bombs.

“Alright you,” Aiden chuckled as Octavia kicked her feet and flailed her arms, “Please be a good girl and let me get this on you.”

After five minutes of struggling and squirming, Aiden let out a frustrated huff at the sight of their daughter with half of her onesie on. “You’re fresh, you know that?” he whispered into her exposed tummy just before he blew several raspberries against it.  Octavia cooed and squealed but it distracted her long enough for Arthur to finish the job. Once the beanie was gently tucked over her head, Arthur picked her up and cradled her against his bare chest.

The sight pulled at Aiden in more ways than one. His teeth worried into his bottom lip as Arthur let him take the lead back to his bedroom. The travel bag was discarded haphazardly by Arthur’s desk and the crib was moved away from the bed but within walking distance if Aiden needed to get up.

Once the grating sound faded, Aiden turned to find Octavia on Arthur’s shoulder. Her tiny hands glided across his beard before she yawned and leaned closer to his neck. Arthur hummed in his throat until both men were sure she was asleep.

“She should sleep like a rock now.” Aiden whispered as Arthur placed her in the crib and nodded.

Aiden shifted and was met with a fair amount of wetness between his bare legs. _Fuck._    He tried no to draw attention to his dampness and managed to stay quiet until Arthur leaned forward and caressed the sleeping infant’s cheek with his thumb. It was this rare glimpse of Arthur’s compassion that had him unraveling.

He slowly sank down to the edge of the bed and watched Arthur’s barreled chest and tight pants came back into view. His holotags shifted across the slightly marred skin as he slides his left hand down Aiden’s neck to his shoulder. When the older man finally looks up, he notices two extra tags.   _No. Please don’t be the tags I think they are…_  

He shrugged Arthur’s hand off of his shoulder and stood to get a closer look. At his full height, the top of the twenty four year old’s head came a few inches short of Arthur’s.  One hand slid up the center of Arthur’s chest and grasped the tags so he could confirm Arthur kept Danse’s tags as a trophy.  His breath hitched as Arthur pulled Aiden’s hips closer to his.  He swallowed at the slick feel and watched all of the expressions that crossed his older lover’s face.

“These are my…” He swallowed as his free hand slipped underneath the waistband of Arthur’s pants, “You’re wearing my tags.” Aiden firmly fisted the chain and dragged Arthur down into a harsh kiss. Arthur groaned into it at the feeling of Aiden’s nails sinking into his ass cheek.

The only sound that filled Arthur’s room for several minutes was the loud meeting of their lips. He fumbled with the belt and zipper of his pants and kicked them off when Aiden drew back for air.

Instead of pulling Arthur on top of him, Aiden hitched one of his legs on Arthur’s hip and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck. Arthur’s cock slid between his wet thighs and the underside of his cunt several times until Aiden gripped the back of Arthur’s head and sunk his teeth into his collar bone.

It snapped the last bit of restraint Arthur had desperately been trying to hold onto. He yanked Aiden’s other leg up to his hip and bit the older man’s lower lip as he thrust into his cunt to the root of his cock. 

A loud scream tore from Aiden’s lungs was muffled by Arthur’s lips as he firmly grasped the globes of Aiden’s ass in his hands.  Using all of his upper body strength, Arthur pulled Aiden off of his cock then roughly snapped his hips forward to sink back in.

The slight clinking of their holotags between their chests barely made a dent in the obscenely wet noise their bodies meeting made.  Aiden yanked Arthur’s hair and smirked at the long moan Arthur let fall between them.  Even as his arms began to tire, Arthur continued to match the pace of his arms with harsh snaps of his hips.  

Aiden gasped into the hollow of Arthur’s neck and dragged his scruff along a bare patch of skin. He dug his legs into Arthur’s hips, hoping he’d interpret it enough to turn around. Aiden grunted in displeasure as Arthur slipped from him before he shoved his hand into Arthur’s chest in attempt to push him down on his back.

Maxson understood the urgency of the man above him and pulled him to hover over his hips long enough to gain some of his bearings.  Arthur swore as Aiden slammed himself down to the hilt on Arthur’s cock.

One of Aiden’s smaller hands slapped down on Arthur’s chest to steady himself as he viciously rolled his hips to get Arthur’s cock to hit his sweet spot. He muffled a sob that tore through his throat with his forearm as Arthur’s cock found it. Arthur’s hands gripped Aiden’s full hips and met each of his lover’s thrusts down with a harsher thrust up.

“ _Arthur_ ” Aiden’s nails dragged down Arthur’s pecs as he drew closer to orgasm. The view of his tightly closed eyes, his open mouth and his head thrown back in an attempt to seek out his release flipped a switch in the man beneath him.

Maxson dragged Aiden’s mouth to his with a guiding hand fisted in the older man’s blond locks.  With Aiden pressed against his torso, the older man moaned in protest at the abrupt stop to his approaching orgasm.

With his right hand cradling Aiden’s head and his left on the man’s ass, he rolled them over so he was on top and in complete control.

“What are you-” Arthur’s hands slid out from underneath Aiden’s taunt frame and forced the blond’s thighs open. Maxson bent Aiden’s legs up to so his knees touched the sheets close to his shoulders and thrust down with all of his might.

This time, Arthur let Aiden scream out as his eyes rolled back into his skull. “ _Fuck!”_   Arthur smirked as he kissed up from Aiden’s neck to his ear. “ _Don’t stop. Oh god Arthur!_ ”

“I’m going to fill you until you can’t stop it from coating your thighs.” Arthur shifted and continued to snap his hips downward. “Until there is no doubt in _either_ of our minds that you’re pregnant.”  The idea tugged in the back of Aiden’s mind to tell him he’d already done that, “Then I’d fuck you with your swollen stomach between us, not just our… holotags.”  The ‘s’ hissed from his lips as Aiden clenched firmly around him. “And give Octavia the siblings I never had.”

“Arthur!” Aiden nearly cried at the feeling of being so close to his orgasm. He gripped the back of his own legs to free Arthur’s hands.

Arthur fisted his headboard with his right hand and snapped Aiden’s hips towards his by shoving the older man’s ass up with his left hand.  He grunted as he thrust down, “I love you.”


	3. Last moments of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must've eaten Feelios today for breakfast or something. 
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone for the Kudos and bookmarks again. it really makes me feel good and want to continue this series. 
> 
> Disclaimer: see first chatper

Aiden let his legs drop to the ruffle sheets to give Arthur enough room to roll over.

_“I love you.”_ Arthur’s words repeated over and over in his head as their breathing slowly returned to normal. He had never said that and Aiden had never expected him to.

Aiden kept his eyes closed long after they had both regained their senses. Octavia still slept soundly in her crib. _She did sleep through the vertibird flight noise and the shotgun blasts from the raiders…_

He managed to not tense as Arthur pulled him closer and sighed contently into his ear. Once Arthur’s breathing evened out, he opened them.

Arthur had dragged his blanket over both of their bodies and he almost choked at the sentiment. Moonlight illuminated Octavia’s crib and Arthur’s desk as he shifted to stand.

“Is she awake?” He tensed momentarily as Arthur whispered to his retreating form. “I can get her.”

Aiden tried not to think of his husband as Arthur slid his hand across the bed and firmly grasped his. He had never pegged Arthur for this much intimacy and he knew that it was going it make it that much harder to leave in the morning.

And Arthur’s eyes. Vibrant and warm taking in every single aspect of his body as if he was some Adonis. Aiden swallowed and waited until Arthur released his hand.

He smiled as he stood and turned to look down at Octavia. She slept with her tiny left hand moving about in sync with whatever dream she was having.

“It’s vain to say she looks like me.” Arthur had sat up and went to pull the blanket off.  “And Cade would have told me if her DNA matched mine.”

Aiden’s jaw clenched as he remembered the Brotherhood’s database. It had outed Danse as synth and it was only a matter of time before Cade did come bearing the truth.

_Fuck._

“You want to have kids?”  The blond exhaled and made his way back to the bed. 

“It has crossed my mind.” Arthur sank back down as Aiden slid back under the covers, “I remember what you said about having more children.”  He waited until Aiden had rested his head on his shoulder to continue. “Before you found Shaun, you were firmly against the idea of having another baby.”  He waited for Arthur to continue with abject horror, “Did you reconsider after you found him? Or after you found Octavia?”

_Well, I didn’t have much of a choice._ “Once or twice in passing.” Aiden admitted begrudgingly, “I didn’t get a chance to raise Shaun.  I sometimes wonder if I’m going to do right by Octavia.”

“You will.” Arthur said it with enough confidence that Aiden nearly believed it. “Did… Did you ever think about it when you were with me?”

Arthur was staring at his ceiling when Aiden looked up, “Do you really want me to answer that?”

His eyes shifted to Arthur’s adam’s apple as he swallowed. He nodded and met  Aiden’s gaze.

“I did.”  Arthur’s back stiffened as the words sank in, “When you let me stay the night for the second time and the night before you..”  Aiden’s voice was still a little hoarse from earlier, at least, that’s what he hoped Arthur perceived it as, “When you asked me before you sent me to kill Danse.  Even though you barely looked at me.”  He despised the feeling of their combined fluids between his legs, “Then I found you with Haylen. And that you’d been with Haylen almost as long as you’d been with me.  That I was disposable, that I meant nothing to you.”  

“You meant-”

“I was willing to risk everything for you and all I was to you was another warm cunt for your satisfaction.”  Aiden hissed bitterly and looked down at Arthur’s hand that hand clenched around the blanket. “I had only been with my husband before the bombs and you were the only one after. Seeing you between Haylen’s legs made it impossible for me to see myself trusting anyone else to start a family with.”  He watched the younger man’s knuckles go white against the gray fabric, “That’s the truth. I didn’t think about it again until Octavia came into the picture.”

Arthur’s chest rose and sank deeply as he bit his lip. It was a gut wrenching sight to see him act his age this way instead of the strong bearing he held for the Brotherhood.  

“The only time I considered having children as a good idea was with you.”  Arthur’s hand let go of the blanket and pulled Aiden back to his chest as he attempted to move away. “You told me the truth. I want to do the same.”

His voice was hollow and Aiden refused to look him in the eyes. “You were the first one to truly loved me. Not my title, not my position or the notoriety that comes with it.  You were the first person I _wanted_ to have children with.”  

“After a while, we stopped talking like this...” Arthur loosened his grip on Aiden’s arm and watched as it slid down to the blanket. “I’m sorry.”

He brushed Aiden’s hair out of his face and kissed him with a different kind of urgency.  Almost as if he knew Aiden wasn’t coming back to the Brotherhood after tonight. That he knew Aiden’s final decision to side with the Institute.

“You need to sleep, Arthur.” Aiden gently pushed the Elder back down and tried not to notice the happiness in his eyes start to fade. “We’ll talk more tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Aiden slipped from Arthur’s grasp and back into his clothes. The faint glow from his Pipboy indicated he had enough time to sneak back to his power armor and leave the Prydwen before Arthur was supposed to wake up.

He hurriedly packed everything back into his travel bag and lifted Octavia, who was still sleeping, out of the crib and into his left arm.  She stirred but was quickly appeased by the feel of her teething toy in her tiny fingers.

Once the bag was slung over his free shoulder, he took one last look at Arthur Maxson, who would never be the same after this.  He’d consider siding with Shaun a bitter betrayal.

But his feet wouldn’t move towards the door. He found himself staring down at Arthur longer than he would’ve liked. Some of the stress and sadness had returned to his sleeping features as his head turned to face them. 

Aiden held his breath until he realized Arthur was still asleep.  He leaned down and left one more kiss on his forehead before he could stop himself.

Octavia cooed as the motion brought her closer to Arthur’s face. Aiden pulled away as fast as he could to prevent the loud babbling that followed from waking Arthur up. The tension in his face faded at the sound.

It was enough to snap Aiden out of the indecisive plight he found himself in and backed away from the bed.  He had to get the holotapes of information on the Brotherhood’s for Shaun.

 


End file.
